


you make me love you

by woozdum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, all of svt is mentioned tbh, implied cheolsoo, implied soonwoo, the interpretation is super loose rrrrrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozdum/pseuds/woozdum
Summary: loose interpretation of 7 things by miley cyrusor6 times seungkwan and mingyu broke up and 1 time they kind of do but not really





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofjisoos (swelter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swelter/gifts).



honestly, seungkwan hates mingyu.

 

he huffs while watching his now _ex_ -boyfriend laugh from across the cafeteria, with a smile that still gives him butterflies. mingyu doesn’t look the least bit affected about the fact that they broke up less than 24 hours ago, clapping like a fucking seal over some joke minghao cracked.

 

the fucking audacity.

 

“honestly, who gives a fuck about him,” he growls, looking down at his food, “i deserve better.”

 

“yeah, we know. you’ve been complaining since school started.” jihoon rolls his eyes before patting the younger boy on the head, “it’s not like this hasn’t happened before.”

 

it’s true though. they’ve broken up so many times (it’s _only_ been seven times, honestly why is anyone keeping track anyway) that no one even bats an eye anymore.

 

there’s always a valid reason that sparks the fight. the first time they broke up, mingyu had teasingly gifted him a cap to hide his newly permed hair because _i’m not gonna lie seungkwannie, i don’t think i can be seen in public with that._ seungkwan had told him he’d be better off finding someone else he’d rather be seen with and promptly refused to talk to him for an entire week. he wore the cap though, while pointedly ignoring mingyu’s stare the entire time (mingyu’s eyes were filled with affection and concern, but seungkwan always knew he would be too weak to resist him). mingyu made it up to him by embarrassingly serenading him during their lunch block with his rendition of _I Want My_ ~~_Mullet_ ~~ _Seungkwan Back_ (hansol and chan even came up with a rap verse).

 

the second time they broke up, mingyu had grovelled relentlessly, adopting the demeanor of a kicked puppy (something he undoubtedly learnt from seungcheol) until seungkwan had forgiven him for flirting with jun (for weeks!) just to make him jealous. he had waited until mingyu was awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other (in those stupid jeans that hugged his flat ass and wrapped his thighs like art, but honestly, mingyu is art and seungkwan is blessed), waited until he sheepishly acknowledged that seungkwan did in fact have the best ass he’s ever seen (these are 100% proven scientific facts) before grabbing him by the collar and kissing him in the middle of the street.

 

the third time, they swore it would be the last. _my little squishy_ , mingyu had called him. seungkwan had let it go the first couple times, but, eventually, he’d let his insecurities get the better of him and told the elder to get someone who wasn’t so squishy, if it was so fucking evident. he is not squishy, damn it, he’s fucking hot. _and_ his ass is fantastic.

 

 _my little squishy_ , he still has the words etched into the back of his notebook. He resolves not to look at it but he remembers the indents from where mingyu earnestly carved the words into a poorly drawn heart, a means of seeking forgiveness. he had pushed himself into mingyu’s side, muttering how a kiss would work wonders for his dilemma right about now. mingyu had happily complied. kisses with mingyu were always a little sloppy and too eager, but they were safe and scary and thrilling and secure. neither of them could ever get enough.

 

seungkwan smiles fondly, glancing over at mingyu (who has the nerve to look even remotely happy).

 

fuck him.

 

seungkwan deserves better.

 

their breakups are always mingyu’s fault anyway. except for breakup 4, in which mingyu found out about his slight obsession with hansol’s hair (but only because it swoops so interestingly); 5, where seungkwan missed their one-month anniversary date, the rescheduled anniversary date, and mingyu’s first basketball game (mingyu swears he didn’t cry but seungkwan knows he doesn’t deal well with disappointment); and most recently 6 , in which they broke up because _you’re too different from me seungkwannie, your friends don’t even like me, and i don’t know if i like who you are with them._ seungkwan had held his hands, intertwining them reassuringly as they talked through their worries and concerns. it had been their cleanest break up to date.

 

“what happened anyway,” seokmin asks, startling seungkwan out of his reverie. he knows that most of his friends were smirking at him losing his train of thought over a boy. even the mightiest must someday fall.

 

seungkwan shakes his head, “it’s embarrassing and, also, it’s not my fault that he’s an asshole.”

 

soonyoung shakes his head, stuffing some rice in his mouth, “seungkwan, if it’s really that bad, i can ask wonwoo to straighten him out. he’d do it,” he grins, cheeks puffed out, eyes twinkling, “with the right persuasion.”

 

“and seungcheol,” jisoo pauses, “except cheol is a bad influence when it comes to mingyu.”

 

jihoon rolls his eyes, “where else could he have learned to pout his way out of trouble. honestly shua hyung, it’s because you’re too weak when it comes to him.”

 

“it’s not my fault he’s cute and his eyes do the thing and it makes me want to stop fighting and-” josh huffs, “yes, i know i’m weak. just accept me for who i am.”

 

stable relationships. what a concept. 

 

“it’s not anything bad. i just-,” seungkwan sighs, cutting in. how does someone explain that they accidentally confessed their love to their boyfriend only for him to hang up on him after minutes of silence.

 

jisoo prods his side gently, “you know that he’ll come find you at the end of the day and you’ll make up again. don’t worry too much.”

 

“not this time. i told him i loved him. and he didn’t say it back,” seungkwan blurts out, “actually he didn’t say anything back. that asshole. we’re probably done for good.”

 

jeonghan snorts, “are you sure? because he’s coming over here right now.”

 

fuck.

 

its stupid how in love he is. how mingyu’s stupid hair is flopping against his stupid forehead and that stupid grin is still on his stupid face. he’s just… so stupid.

 

seungkwan wills his blush away as mingyu calmly takes a seat next to him. and presses a kiss to his cheek.

 

oh?

 

“i love you too.”

 

oh.

 

honestly, seungkwan hates mingyu. but, he ~~kind of~~ ~~sort of~~ definitely loves him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> amal ily i tried


End file.
